1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer enclosures and, particularly, to a computer enclosure including a fan mounting apparatus for mounting a fan on the computer enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
A system fan is typically secured to a sidewall of a computer enclosure by screws engaging in mounting holes around a ventilation area of the sidewall, to dissipate heat so as to assure electrical components in the computer enclosure operating within a desired temperature range.
When the electrical components are changed, a different sized fan may be required. However, it is hard to attach the new fan to the sidewall by screws engaging in the original mounting holes.